


In Over Your Head

by Rhythmloid



Series: Ghost Collection [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Angst, Decapitation, F/M, Sad, Yandere, Yandere Reader, Yandere!Reader, dark themes, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: It was a shame Papa Emeritus III had passed. But you could make your time last longer. (Warning, dark themes)





	In Over Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> I’m oretty new to the Ghost fandom, but these guys are so awesome. So I thought, “how about write a super dark fic?” So I did.

It was in the dead of night in the cathedral. The hallways were quiet, aside from the faint singing from outside. Almost so that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was either sleeping or performing a ritual outside like usual. You stared at the clock in your room. The red lights read 1:03 AM. You got out of bed, straightened out your nightgown, and peaked through the door. The Sisters that stayed behind tonight were fast asleep. The coast was clear! You quietly shut the door behind you and ran through the hallway. Tonight was the night you would see him again.

The icy floors made your bare feet go numb and you bounded through the beautiful stained glass hallways. You came to a stop and panted softly as you came across a dark wooden door. You took in a deep breath and prayed no one would find you, and that no one was there to take you away from your love again. The door gave a loud and long creak as you entered. You covered your mouth as if your mouth was creaking itself. You walked down the wooden steps trying to make the least amount of noise possible. Your hand gently glided against the handrail that lead into the deep, dark catacombs. 

You finally reached the bottom of the stairs. There was no turning back now. You slowly walked to the red light that shown under a beautifully crafted door. As your final boundary that kept you and your love away opened, you nearly wept. All three of the brothers laid there in glass cases lined with dark red artificial roses. And there he was, in his beautiful Papal Robes. His hands were crossed over his chest and some Latin was engraved at the end of the glass coffin. One thing seemed to be missing. As you looked over, your precious was missing his head! Your heart dropped until you looked over to see his head in a glass case behind you. His eyes were closed as if he was at peace. 

“There you are…” you muttered to yourself quietly. “Look at you. As handsome as always… let’s go now, before they split us again…” you picked up the glass case that held Papa Emeritus III’s head and made your way out. You gently stroked the glass, cooing at the decapitated head you knew would never respond back. You made your way past the stained glass walls and to your room, quietly coming back to where you started. You had to hold in your laughter. You were so giddy you couldn’t help but dance and spin. You heart exploded with joy, like you were reunited with something, or someone, you had lost long ago. 

“Finally! Alone together at last!” You whispered. Your fingers trace the angles of the glass case and pop it open. You squeak in shock. You can’t help but pull his head out and marvel at it.

“Papa you still look so good even after death…” you giggle. You nuzzle your forehead against his and smile. No one could ever take you away from him ever again. The Cardinal should have never taken his spot. Papa Emeritus III should still be leading his people to salvation. 

“Papa Nihil said that you weren’t doing your job well enough and that you were taking advantage of your spot. That’s not true at all, he’s just jealous that you were doing a better job than he ever could.” You gave his lips a quick peck and set his head in your lap. You took out your hair brush and gently brushed his dark as night black hair. You took another look at the clock. It read 1:56 AM. It was way past your bedtime. But where would you put his head? With some quick thinking, you place his head back in the glass and into your closet. The perfect hiding spot. No one would ever go into your room, so no one could taint the rightful Papa. You went to bed happier than you have in a long time.

Day after day after day, you would check up on Papa III, telling him about your day, how the Ghouls and brother and sisters were doing and how many new people were joining. You made a habit of it. Once in the morning and once at night you would go to your room and talk. You felt like you were falling in love all over again. Your heart raced as you whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

“I love you so so much Papa… I wish you could sing to me one last time. I miss your voice. They never should have taken it away from you.” You sighed. But such was life and death. But at least the two of you were semi-together! And nothing could ever break you apart! Or so you thought….

As the days went by, people were getting a bit suspicious of you. But you didn’t mind. How could you when you were walking on air every day in bliss knowing you had Papa to come back to? You would always brush them off saying that you had other work to do like cleaning, so you couldn’t attend the normal sermons and rituals. But they insisted. More and more of them began questioning you and where you would run off to everyday. You almost snapped at them, saying it was none of their business and that you should just leave you alone. You stormed off to your room and grabbed Papa Emeritus III’s head from your closet. Tear stung your eyes and slide down your cheeks. They just didn’t understand! They didn’t understand that they took something precious from you and that you needed it back. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cry Papa, they just don’t understand. They’ll never understand!” You crawl into your bed and get under the covers, holding Papa’s head close to your chest. “I curse everyone who wanted you dead. I curse everyone who was involved with your death… they never should have taken you. Isn’t that right!? You’re all mine now! And I will always protect you!” You yawned. You were starting to fall asleep. As you faded into slumber you could almost feel a hand rest on your shoulder. It gave you some slight comfort, like he was watching over you.

You woke up to a banging on the door and yelling. You hid the head inside his glass case and closed the closet door. Before you could answer, the door swung open to angry ghouls and ghoulettes. And Papa Nihil and sister themselves. You couldn’t help but cry and you knew what your punishment would be for defiling the body of one of the late Papas. But you couldn’t help it. He should have been all yours! In the back of your head you knew it wouldn’t last for long. Your slice of heaven (or hell) could never stay forever. You were to be made an example of. Just like he was for not following tradition. And for not minding his and your own business. While they were lecturing you on what they would do to you and your body for disrupting his peaceful rest, your tears had suddenly dried. It dawned upon you. If you died, you would be with him forever! This was perfect! 

The ghouls grabbed you by the arms and they took you as the last shred of your sanity, or lack thereof, left. All you could do was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, thank you for getting this far. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
